Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back-sideways alarming system and an alarming control method thereof, and more particularly, to a back-sideways alarming system and an alarming control method, which are capable of reducing the generation of a false alarm by detecting a driving road environment of a vehicle and preventing an unnecessary alarm caused by target information generated at a centerline of a road and an outside of a road.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, systems for preventing various safety accidents during driving have been developed and mounted on vehicles. One example of these systems is a back-sideways alarming system that alarms a risk of collision between a self-vehicle and a back-sideways object.
Back-sideways alarming systems are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1998-0021413 (Document 1) and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0004300 (Document 2). Such back-sideways alarming systems are designed to ensure the safety of a vehicle and a driver in a blind spot where the field of vision of the driver is obstructed during a lane change, parking, or driving.
However, according to the related art, including the above-mentioned patents, all predetermined areas around a vehicle are set as alarm areas, without considering a driving lane. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a driver because an alarm is generated even when a false alarm happens due to a vehicle across a centerline or a guardrail or a diffused-reflection noise signal.
In particular, if a false alarm is generated in a road environment like a two-way single lane, a driver promptly confirms the fact of the false alarm. Therefore, the influence of the false alarm becomes more significant.
If the generation of the false alarm is repeated, the reliability of the back-sideways alarming system from the driver is lowered. Therefore, there is a need for a back-sideways alarming system that is capable of generating an alarm in a necessary area by resetting an alarm area according to an actual road environment.